1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, particularly, to a PCB selectively supporting different connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer motherboard includes a plurality of connectors for mounting different cards, such as display cards, or sound cards. However, these connectors need to receive different working voltages. Thus, the connectors and the power circuits of the different connectors complicates the design and the layout of the motherboard. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.